My Dead Best Friend
by HiddenChaser
Summary: Vriska and Terezi grew up in an orphanage and Vriska is finally adopted. In honor of being adopted, they sneak out to celebrate. However Terezi ends up getting Vriska killed. Terezi does not tell anyone and the next thing she knows is that she is being haunted by Vriska. The worst part is that only Terezi could see and hear her as Vriska is determined to make Terezi's life hell.
1. The day

"Ready for your interview, Vriska?" Terezi giggles and looks at her roommate Vriska. Vriska did not seem as assume. Vriska was wearing a blue dress with a frown on her face. She did not look joyful and would have taken off the dress if it was not for a good purpose. "At least someone is interested in adopting me. Unlike you." Terezi groans and throws herself on her bed. "Uh huh...no need to be a jerk. Everyone says that I'm too...stimulated. They can't tame me!" Terezi jumps off her bed and walks back to Vriska, who is standing in front of a mirror. "Remember! You need to be nice to the couple who wants you." Terezi gives a quick advise. Vriska just keeps looking herself over in the mirror and tries to think on the positive side. She had failed to get adopted several times and knew that it was getting more complicated to get adopted due her age. It was hard for a fifteen year old to be adopted as the younger kids tended to get picked first. Vriska was not bitter about it but she just wants a home already because her biological family was shitty in her opinion. Her mother was in jail and had no chance of leaving anytime soon. Even if her mother was out of jail, she was not legally allowed to take care of Vriska. Her mother had neglected her as a child and Vriska was taken out of the house at three years old. She has been the system since then. Her father was unknown and Vriska could care less because she was going to have a new one soon...if this goes well.

"Calm down, Terezi. I've already met them before." This was definitely not the first time and Vriska did like the couple. They had a ten year old son already and a few pets. Vriska did not mind. She actually liked the fact that they were a good family that wanted her. She just kept telling herself not to screw up like the last time someone was interested in her. "Yeah, but they are judging you super hard now! They are trying to figure out if they want you or not. It's like picking the best candy in the candy shop. Is that you Vriska? Are you the chosen one?" Terezi questions and Vriska pushes her away once she get too close. "Terezi, shut up. I got this. They love me. This is just a formality now." Vriska stands tall and keeps staring at herself in the mirror. Terezi is standing close enough to where Vriska can see her in it too and she can tell that her roommate is not as happy as she is going off to the meeting. "Hope you have fun with your new family then." Vriska looks at Terezi through the reflection of the mirror. "What?! Little Terezi gonna miss me? Don't cry when I leave ya."

"Hey. You say that jokingly but it's really going to suck when you're gone. We've been bunkmates since I arrived! Damn I was only five." Terezi comments and Vriska could have sworn she heard disappointment in her voice. "I'll keep in touch with you. Don't worry, Terezi. You're like a sister to me. I wouldn't forget you that easily. Mostly because you still owe me a new scarf after what you did to mine." Terezi walks away from mirror and lays down on the bottom bunk in the bedroom they shared. "Ha! Sure. I'll get you a new one with the zero money I have." Vriska shakes head and soon sighs before looking at the clock on the wall. "Whatever. I'm heading out already. I'll talk to you when I get back. Try not to burn down the place when I'm gone." Terezi stays facing down on her pillow without a care in the world. Her only response is a thumbs up and she quickly drops her hand to the ground and doesn't move.

Vriska leaves as it was time to go already. There are butterflies in her stomach and Vriska almost does not want to go. Rejection is the last thing she needs today because she had experience it enough times already. It is sickening knowing that she is not what the average family is looking for. Yet this is different. A family wants her! Out of all of the other orphans, Vriska got picked. It was a special feeling that Vriska does her best to not take over. The adopter could always have another kid on their mind but Vriska is the chosen one. So get leaves to meet with the family once more.

It isn't until hours later that Vriska returns. By then, Terezi already ate her lunch and did a few of her chores. Yet, when Vriska walked in, it was clear by her expression how it went. "Hey nerd! Guess who got adopted?!" Vriska comes back in the room with a smile on her face. "Uh. Is it me?" Terezi questions as she is laying on her bottom bunk. She is reading a comic book and is not that shock that Vriska got picked for a family. Well, maybe a little shock. Vriska was never on the top most wanted kids list. "No stupid. Me!" Terezi glances up and sees joy on Vriska's face. Terezi knew this day was going to happen. It was only a matter of time before one of them was chosen to leave and it happened to be Vriska first. Terezi always thought it she would be first and now she doesn't know how to feel about it. Everything is just happening so fast. "I know. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Vriska states simply and starts trying to get out of her dress. Terezi stares off into space once she heard the news. "Oh. Damn. Did they have the paperwork ready or what?" Vriska just laughs playfully. "Yeah. I guess they wanted me that bad! Not a lot of people can resist me." Terezi rolls her eyes and gets off her bunk and watches Vriska trying to change out other dress. "So. You really are leaving, huh?"

Vriska picks up Terezi's feelings and does calm down enough to get a little serious with her best friend. "Yeah. I guess so. I told you that I will keep in contact. The family doesn't even live that far from here! We could still hang out." Terezi gives Vriska skeptical look. "Come on, Vriska! You know the orphanage hardly let's us go out without supervision. It's always dumb trips too. Last time we went to the fucking zoo."

"You only hate the zoo because they broke your heart when they told you they didn't have dragons." Vriska states and changed into a comfy shirt with a jacket as she looked for some pants to wear. "I know they are hiding them somewhere." Terezi points to Vriska as she knows she might sound crazy with her obsession of dragons. "I'm telling you, Terezi. The government, or the zoo, is not hiding dragons." Vriska was going to make a comment that this was why Terezi never got adopted. She doesn't though because Vriska knew it would be terrible timing. Even Vriska knows when to roll back her complete sassiness. "Are you sure? Sounds like someone who would work for the government would say! Did the government adopt you, Vriska? You can tell me." Vriska finally finds a pair of pants and climbs up to her bunk. "What? Nah...you know if you think about it, the government already takes care of us. We live in an orphanage, Terezi."

"Well, you won't live here tomorrow..." Terezi quickly brings up again and Vriska is getting annoyed with her bunkmate always being moody now. Though she does not blame her. They both did think for a long time that they will grow out of the system and not actually be adopted. "Fuck, Terezi. You know I'm not going to mess this up. I plan on staying with these guys. I like 'em." Terezi puts her hands up defensively. "Whoa! I'm not asking you to do that, Vriska. I just want us to still be sisters after this. It just bums me out that you will be gone and we didn't throw you a party or something like that. This is so sudden." Vriska rolls her eyes but knows that Terezi does mean well. "Hey. Why don't we then?"

"What?"

"Let's do it. Let's go out partying it up. It would be only right. I'm getting adopted and we could spend some time together." Vriska explains and Terezi gives her friend a curious look. She does not seem too sure about the idea but Terezi won't completely shoot it down. This would possibly be their last chance for them to have a fun time together. After all, Vriska was going to be busy with her new life. It was kind of a downer for Terezi but she knew that there is not much she can do about it now. They might as well take full advantage of their few hours together. "Where do you want to go then? The game room? We could see if we could sneak some cake from the cafeteria." Terezi offers but Vriska gives an exaggerated sigh. "Lame! Damn, I forget sometimes how borrrrrrring you can be. No. Let's go out out. Like...let's leave the grounds." Vriska had to explain as Terezi finally understands what Vriska is referring to. "Oh! Where will we go then? We don't know a lot of places."

"It's a Friday night, Terezi! We could find something for sure." Vriska went to Terezi and gave her a friendly push. "We just need to not get caught. Let's say we head out around….eight o' clock…? Should be enough time for us to hang around."

"You would pick that damn number. I will never get your obsession towards that number. Why Vriska? Why?!" Terezi lightens up a bit and shoves Vriska away. Of course this was how they would play with each other. Sure the orphanage would get mad at them for it sometimes. Apparently they would get too rough with each other but that was simply how they would play with each other. Terezi and Vriska just like messing with each other and that was how their friendship was. They did not think much of it. The works would only just complain that they had to be nicer to each other. That was not going to happen though.

"Because it is the best fucking number ever! THE best Terezi. The fucking best!" Vriska shouts as one of the social works happen to pass by and of course they forgot to close their door. Which cause the worker to hear Vriska's language. "Language, Vriska. You know we do not tolerate that kind of language around here. Apologize." Terezi does her best to keep her dumb grin hidden but was failing badly at it. She wants to laugh at Vriska and her friend knows it. Vrisak does suck up her pride and gives a quick apology. "Sorry for my language." Even though Vriska said with a slight attitude, it was still accepted as the work nods their head and continues down the hallway. They stay quiet for a moment as they wait for the worker to get far away to not hear them talk anymore. Then Terezi was the first one to speak. "Haha! You got in trouble! And yet you want to sneak out, but you get caught cursing." Terezi keeps laughing as Vriska blush at her own embarrassment. "Shut up, Pyrope! It was just shitty timing." Terezi gives a fake gasp. "Awww. You said another bad word! You need to careful or else they would put you in timeout." Vriska shakes her head as she tries to be serious. "No way. They only do that to the little kids."

"Great. Then they would totally put you there because you always act like a brat!" Terezi jokes and walks up to the door to their room to close it. They don't want to get in more trouble after all. "Oh shut up Terezi. You almost cried last time you got in trouble. Remember that? They were going to ground you, and you kept tearing up so they just told you not to throw eggs at anything again. Man, they did not expect you to get that sad!" Vriska laughs went up to the door to give Terezi a playful push again. Terezi groans at the memory and knew that Vriska would never let her hear the end of that day. "I was only upset because if I got stuck in here then I was going to miss out on my own birthday party. Don't act like tough shit Vriska. You cried for an hour when your spider died." Terezi giggled until Vriska pulled her roommate into a headlock. That only made Terezi laugh even more as she was trying to not choke.

"Ah! The spider didn't deserve it! Say uncle you jerk!" Vrisak demand and kept a tight grip on Terezi. Yet, it was still enough for her to not die from lack of oxygen, Terezi just keeps half laughing as Vriska keeps trying to get an apology out of her. "Never!" That is the only thing she is able to choke out as Vriska keeps demanding something out of Terezi. After a few more seconds of people held hostage by her roommate, Terezi knew she could not keep up as she was starting to get tired. "Okay! you...win. Uncle. Uncle." It is Vriska's turn to laugh as she starts loosening her grip but it is not enough for Terezi to break free. "I can't hear youuuuuuuu." Yet, Terezi growls and mumbles a quick, "fuck you." Vriska laughs and knows she will win until the door to their room opens is one of the employees at the orphanage. They both freeze as the female worker cross her arms and glares at them. "Vriska! What are you doing to Terezi?" By then, Vriska quickly lets go of terezi. Her roommate takes exaggerated breaths of air. "Honestly. You two should not be playing that rough with each other. Vriska, apologize to Terezi." There is that stupid grin on Terezi's face again. Vriska glares at her friend and does give her a sorry. "Vriska, I hope you can calm down before you go to your new home." Vriska groans and rolls her eyes as Terezi repeatedly coughs loudly to make her point.

"I am callllllllm! I was just playing with Terezi. That's how we play." Vriska explains. The worker givers Terezi a look and of course her friend decides to be a little shit that day. "She's lying. Vriska is really a bully." Terezi keeps a straight face and the worker does not look happy with Vriska. "I do not want to hear about this family complaining about you being aggressive, Vriska. That is not how you play with others." Terezi finally giggles and decides to make it worse for Vriska. "Yeah Vriska. I'm so fragile and smaller than you. Calm down." Terezi stays even though she is only a few inches shorter than Vriska. Terezi happens to also be a scrawny ginger compared to her roommate. "Shut up Terezi." Vriska mumbles to her friend. She knows she lost this round but Vriska will get Terezi back for this. Yet, the employee does not look ready to get after Vriska anymore. Work needs to get down and dealing with these two troublemakers is not going to help. "Just behave. Both of you. Get your things packed up too Vriska. Your new family will be here in the morning to pick you up." With that, the worker was done with them as Terezi laughs once more. "You got in trouble. Again! You have some shitty luck Vriska."

"No way! It's you! You are a walking bad charm. You give me shitty luck. I do great on my own! Listen. Are we sneaking out or no?" Vriska ask and Terezi nods her head. "Duh! We need to have fun before you leave. Eat dinner quickly and lets meet near the back fence."

"Ok. At 8 and don't get caught, Terezi. I'm not bailing you out if you do. I'm just going to party without you then." Vriska explains as Terezi knows that there will be nothing standing in their way from having a last night together.

After eating dinner, Terezi pretended to go back to her room. If was suspicious to the staff at the orphanage since Terezi was always running about. It was common for the staff to drag Terezi to her room to sleep. Getting the girl to calm down was always a challenge that many did not want to do even though she was a teenager now. When questioned, Terezi lied and said she didn't sleep right last night and wanted to head to bed early. It worked and Terezi grinned. She made her way around the dorm and kept sneaking about. She already made it outside. Terezi kept a low profile since they were not allowed in the back part at this time. Usually after dinner, most of the orphans were inside the play areas or watching a movie that was approved. That wasn't Terezi's plan for the night. She wanted to have a go out one last time with Vriska before someone else became her new roommate.

She keeps close to the brick wall as she kept getting closer and closer to the back of the school. Seconds later, was near the back fence that was covered by a tree. She doesn't see Vriska at first and Terezi wonders if her roommate got caught. "Vriska?" Terezi whisper and walks closer the tree. She can see shifting from the opposite side of the tree and can catch a glimpse of her friend. Terezi does her best to get to excited. "Hey. Ready?" Terezi asked as she stands near the tree. Yup. It is Vriska. Her friend is trying to remain hidden but seeing Terezi makes her relax a bit. Vriska does keep her back against the tree but a smirk on her face. "Duh. Let's blow this shit place. Just lift the fence." She points to the wooden fence near them. Two boards are clearly loose. "I go through then you. And then it's night on the town." Vriska explains with confidence. Terezi nods her head and moves to the fence. With some effort, she was able to give Vriska enough room to crawl through the hole. "Go. This crap is heavy." Terezi complains as Vriska laughs and crawls under. "Nah. You're just a fuckin' whimp."Vriska gets to the other side with ease and hold the fence for Terezi. "Come on!"

"Ok. Ok. Damn. Calm down." Terezi ducks under fence and is glad to be small for once. At least, sneaking out was not too hard this time. With little effort, she made it to the other side and Terezi jumps to her feet. Vriska let's go of the fence. "Alright! Let's go fuck up this town. Nothing can keep the scourge sisters tamed!" Vriska states proud and starts walking off with Vriska following close by.

They did end up finding a party to crash. Some high schoolers were making a huge ruckus near a convenient store about them going to a nearby party. With Vriska and Terezi being curious, they were able to follow the group of teens. They keep their distance and soon they found themselves in a house with many kids their age. Vriska quickly found her way to the booze that night, and a few seconds, Terezi was doing the same. No one at the party gave them a second look since there were too many people there. It might have also looked like there were plenty of other teenagers that crashed the party from a few other schools since some wore school jackets or hats. It isn't until more kids started drinking did that a few kids their age tried talking to them. Vriska was the eager one to start talking. She makes up this bullshit story that they went to a private school. Terezi knows this is a lie since they are forced to learn at the orphanage. Yet, that doesn't stop Vriska from making up her dream life and Terezi really doesn't blame her. Telling anyone that our an orphan will only lead to looks of pity or curiosity. Both can get annoying very quickly. So Terezi play along with Vriska's lies an the more they drink the easier it gets. Vriska is surprisingly the first one to calm down on the drinking.

It's maybe around 1am when she gives Terezi a light tug on her shirt and then mumbles a few slurred words. "Terez, I...gotta bail...this place. I-I can't be hungover. They'll know. They- they'll know." Terezi didn't her a clue about what Vriska was talking about for a good minute or so. Yet, Vriska looks ready to try and stumble back to the orphanage with or without Terezi. She was talking to a boy at the time and Terezi wonders why it was so important for Vriska to leave. In her daze state, Terezi forgot that Vriska will leave tomorrow. She forgot that Vriska will need to be presentable for her leave or else her friend will be in a huge mess. There will be no family in town willing to adopt Vriska if she is hungover on her first day with her new family. Luckily, Vriska realize this. Even though Terezi can not think straight, Vriska does have enough sense to know that she needs to get going. "Let's goooooooo, 'rezi." Vriska complains on more time.

"Okay! Okay!" Terezi rubs her eyes and place her half finished drink on a nearby table. She should know better than to even be drinking at a party but it was probably going to be the last time she will see Vriska again. "'M coming." Terezi leans against Vriska after almost losing her balance. Vriska fumbles to keep her friend balance and that almost makes her fall too. "Sssssssstop failin'." Vriska complains and Terezi giggles a bit before doing something unexpected. Terezi regains her balance. She does remain close still and soon pulls Vriska close. Before Vriska could react, Terezi pulls her roommate into a kiss on the mouth. The action makes Vriska freeze. Yet, Terezi doesn't stop from trying to keep kissing Vriska. It's too sloppy for Vriska's preference and...she doesn't even know if she feels the same towards Terezi. Her mind is too clouded. The music at the party is far too loud. Maybe they should have stayed at the orphanage.

Terezi finally realized what she did. It clicks in her mind that she kissed her roommate. Her own eyes are wide and her jaw is slowly moving downward in shock. This is far too awkward and the blasting music and wild teenagers are still not enough to distract either girls from what just happened. "Did you-did you kiss me?!" Vriska almost shouts and luckily no one at the party seems to care. Well, Terezi does as she quickly blushes in embarrassment. Even though she isn't fully functioning, Terezi realized that she did something very unexpected. "Uh. Yeahhhhh? I guess." Terezi managed to say that much but can't think of much more to say though. She finds herself standing there in front of Vriska awkwardly. Her roommate looks like she also doesn't know how to react. "Uhhhhhhhh." Great. Now Vriska is lost for words. This is awkward. No this, far too awkward. "'m going." Vriska finally states and Terezi nods her head. "I'll go too." Terezi can only mumble in embarrassment as she wonders why she kissed Vriska. Vriska doesn't say anything. Instead, she placed some distance between her and Terezi. "'m getting a-a drink...for the...road." Vriska turned around and walked off to another part of the house. She sighed and opened up a can of beer that was sitting on a table. Vriska chugs it down to try and forget about what happened. Why would Terezi do that? Did she like her? Vriska didn't have clue. Did Terezi ever show hints? Maybe it was just a simple hormonal mistake. Whatever it was, Vriska feels sick. Maybe it's the booze. It might be nervousness of going to have a family or it was just the thought of leaving Terezi. Vriska does not know. She just knows needs get forget about what just happen.

Terezi maybe buzzed but she does know what she did, and I now hating herself. She feels embarrassed. Her cheeks are still burning red and she stands awkwardly in the same spot. Now Vriska will never want to see her again. Terezi had to make it weird between them. She could not control herself, and for some dumb reason, thought that kissing Vriska would end well. Terezi groans and debates if she should follow Vriska. The blasting music makes it hard to make a decision. The hot air in the room makes her even more uncomfortable as she just stands awkwardly. A few people whisper and glance her away. Some saw her action and probably feel bad for her for striking out. Terezi feels even more nervous. She feels like she is being judge. It's the same feeling when a couple is debating on adopting her or not. Terezi won't admit that over the years she started become more self conscious, but the one time she finds the courage to do something bold...it backfired. Well, she only found it in her because of the extra drinks. Now, Terezi feels like a fool. She grabs her drink again and takes a few more sips in hopes of forgetting what just happened. Terezi takes more and more sips that soon turn into larger gulps. Then Terezi brings herself to try and find Vriska. She needs to talk to her. She needs to apologize. The only thing Terezi needs to do is save her friendship with Vriska, but she can barely walk now. Terezi is not used to drinking and is already feeling the hard effects.

"Vrissska!" She calls out into the crowd because it's too dim and it's hard to see Vriska. Her reaction is slow as she bumps into a few kids her age. Before she could even say something, a hand is placed on her shoulder. To her surprise, it's Vriska. There is swaying from her roommate but Vriska still stands in one spot. "I'm here." Vriska states simply and moves closer to Terezi. A bit too close. It almost makes Terezi blush again but being drunk is making her more relax than normal. "Leeeeeeeets go." Vriska offered and leans on Terezi for support. Terezi doesn't argue and try to help to Vriska out the door. Unfortunately, Terezi needs help too. She stumbles about without any help. Yet, they are able to get out the door. Terezi's vision is blurry as they continue to walk off. Yet, she doesn't even know how to get back. Neither do as they stumble into the world.

Terezi doesn't know what happened or what is currently happening. Her senses are not clear. Her mind is rushing. "What?" For some reason Terezi feels tired, weak. "Vriska." She calls out for her friend. Maybe her friend could explain. Yet, she can only hear whimpering. A constant whine. A quiet, low one. "Vriska." This time her mind clears up a bit. Her subconscious knows something is wrong but she doesn't know what is going on still. It isn't until now that she realized that she is on her knees. Her pants are a mess. Mud covers knees and hands but there's a tint of color in it. It's too dark to see clearly though, and her pounding head isn't helping. "Vriska. Where...are you?" She tilts her head in confusion and rests her hands in the mud covered ground. Where is she? It's too dark to completely tell. The cool wind tells her she is still outside, and the disturbing silence tells her that she is far from the party. Well, it's not completely quiet. There is a groan. One that Terezi almost missed. Before she could cry out for Vriska again, she sees her friend. Vriska isn't even a yard away. Yet, something is wrong. Her friend is on the dirty ground with something sticking out of her. Terezi is confuse as she stumbled to her feet to see what is going on. "Vriska?" Getting up might have been a bad idea. Terezi's vision goes white from the blood rush as she trips next to Vriska. She stays still as her vision slowly returns back. It isn't completely normal but it's something. It is enough for her to see Vriska in the dark, but she wish she doesn't. The color coming from Vriska is red. Bright red. And the awkward thing stick from Vriska is a sharp piece of metal impaired right in her back.

The sight finally registers in Terezi mind along with the groaning and low cry from Vriska. There is a gargling starting to come from her friend but she still doesn't move. Vriska remains in her stomach and Terezi feels her heart race in fear. "Fuck! Vriska! Oh..." Terezi finds herself panicking and looks at the sharp metal shoved through Vriska. Where did it come from? Terezi frantically looks around. There is a lot of junk around them. Broken cars and trash scatters all over the place. She isn't have a clue where she's at and there is no one to help. Terezi's hand shakes and goes over the Vriska back. In fear, she pulls the broken metal from Vriska's back. Blood sprays everywhere and caused Vriska to cry out in pain. There's frantic breathing from Vriska that quickly is followed by harsh shaking all over her body. More coughing comes from Vriska as she keeps shaking. It's then that Terezi realized that removing the metal only made it worse. Help. Terezi needs to get help and fast. With that though, she jumps to her feet. Terezi runs. She doesn't have a clue where is going but she runs. Her feet move slowly as she still struggles to run properly as her feet sink into the ground at some points. "Don't! Go!" Vriska cries out finally but her voice sounds wet and forced.

Terezi knows she can't though. Her friend needs help. She needs to call an ambulance or someone. Vriska is clearly hurt severally. So she doesn't look back even after hearing Vriska crying out her her to stay. Then the literal crying from Vriska only breaks her heart even more. Terezi keeps running though. She force herself to not look back and does find an exit. It finally clicks her head that they were in a dumpster. "Shit." Terezi doesn't even know how they got there. It doesn't matter now though. Vriska needs medical attention. Terezi runs for blocks. Shops are close and no one is on the streets. She needs a phone as she keeps running even longer. The further she runs the more worried she gets. She is getting anxious and nervous. Vriska is injuries and alone. There is no phone and Terezi decides to turn back. She doesn't know what to do! Terezi is running around like crazy and her mind is going just as fast. She is still confuse as she tries to understand how Vriska got hurt in the first place.

It's all she can do as she tried to remember her away back to where she left Vriska. It hurts to breathe as she forces herself to keep running back to her friend. When she finally arrives close, Terezi sees the flashing lights and a growing crowd. Terezi is still covered in blood and mud. Right away, she gets scared. Terezi doesn't get close the crowds. She especially stays away from the cop cars. The ambulance near by keeps flashing its lights too but has not left yet. Terezi stays hidden behind a nearby building in fear. She should talk to an officer or something but her legs are shaking too much. She doesn't even remember what happened. What if they think she did it? They would send her to jail. She can't go to jail. They would think it was her. Terezi just needs to talk to Vriska. Her friend must be okay. Vriska must be alive. She has to be. Vriska is always fine. "She's...fine. Vriska just needs to see a doctor." Terezi shakes and decides to quickly leave. She will talk to Vriska later. She has to be fine. Vriska is always fine.


	2. They Said You Were Dead

Terezi does not sleep. She shakes her bed and is sure that none of it this was real. She wants it all to be a nightmare. At least then she could wake up and tell herself that it was not real. However, that does not happen. Terezi lays in bed for hours as she is still covered in her dirty clothes. There is still blood and mud on her. Even Vriska's scent is still lingering in the room. She hates it. Terezi wants to forget what happened a few hours ago. It is not until the early hours that Terezi finally crawls out of bed and changes into pajamas even though the sun was starting to rise. She does not toss her dirty clothes in the laundry bag. No, she hides it under her bed. Even with clean clothes on Terezi still feels dirty. She stays hidden under the sheets of her bed as she waits for that damn door to finally open. She is still waiting for Vriska to come walking through it. It is not until the sun come up is when something finally happens.

That morning, Terezi hears a knock on her door. Her head is hurting and her stomach is turning. It might be from both the drinking and the reminder that Vriska was in critical condition last night. However, Terezi can not remember the events. It's all a blur to her. All she remembers is seeing her friend seriously injured. She's tries to play it cool though. Terezi may feel ready to vomit but that was not going to happen. Instead, she crawls out of her bunk to see who was at the door. It could not have been Vriska. She would always just walk right in. After all it was also her room too. The only ones who knock are workers and it was just to give the kids there some privacy.

Right after the gentle knock on the door, Terezi called out, "Coming." She makes her way to the door and opens it to find one of the staff waiting at the door. However, there are two cops with her along with a man dressed casually but still nice. Having four people standing right in front of room is unexpected and is only making Terezi nervous. She tried to pretend that everything is fine. After all, they were probably just curious as to how Vriska got hurt. Her friend must be in the hospital right now getting treated. "Uh, yeah?" Terezi asks and the worker, Vriska's and her case manager speaks up first. "Hello, Terezi. We need to have have word with you. It's very important." That tone. Oh god that tone is already scaring Terezi. It is too sad. Something is definitely wrong.

"Okay..." Terezi does not know what to say anymore and is already starting to feel sick again. Though she is doing her best to not show it. "Something happened yesterday….and Vriska passed away last night." The tone is sorrow from the worker. The worker does not give her eye contact when telling her. Yet, Terezi is having trouble understanding what was just said. Passed away. That was just another word to say dead. Vriska is dead. That is what they are telling her and that is something she can not believe. She just shakes her head. Vriska is her best friend. She fought everyone and everything. The thought of her friend no longer being around makes her nauseated. Terezi could only stare in confusion and wide eye. Her mind rushes with options on how this could not be real. Yet, it makes sense. She bled to death and Terezi did nothing. Her eyes start to get watery. "I am so sorry, Terezi." The worker could only say and even they are getting choked up. Terezi can not hold it back anymore as a hiccup comes out and her breathing quickens. That is when she breaks down. Terezi just cries and cries some more. She does not care if the whole floor or building heard her. Terezi feels like she deserves to cry after getting news like that.

This goes on for a couple of minutes.

They take her to an empty room in the orphanage. It was one of the offices but it was now being used as an interrogation room. Well, that is what Terezi would consider this. Even though they give her tissues and water, Terezi knows they will be asking her questions. The man dressed so casually is a detective and he takes a seat right in front of her. The cops leave them in the room alone but they stand outside.

"Could we ask you some questions?" His voice is gentle and makes Terezi start to feel slightly more comfortable. "Sure…" That is all she could say at the moment before feeling herself wanting to cry again. If Vriska was here she would be making fun of her. Right now, Terezi would not mind that. "So how well did you know Vriska?"

"Uh, she was like a sister to me. We shared a room...too." Terezi answers simply and takes a sip of her water from her plastic cup. It is the only thing distracting her to make her now fidget in her seat so much. "Ok. Would you two tell each other everything?" He asks and leans back in his seat to probably try and make her more comfortable even though there is a recorder sitting so close to along with a camera in the corner. She has a feeling this is it for her already. "Yeah. I guess so."

"That's good...When was the last time you saw Vriska?"

"After dinner." Terezi knew she was already lying but the lie came out too fast for her to stop herself. What if they knew too? What if they she was lying and knew she woke up to her friend bleeding to death. They would never believe that she did not do it. Terezi has seen plenty of law shows. They would lock her up and throw away the key. This is all game over for her. "Did she say anything to you? Where she was going or who she was meeting up with?" He tilts his head and Terezi is sure he is reading right through her. "No. I just went to my room and she was not there." Her voice cracks but she does not even know why. Maybe it is because of this whole situation. She does not like being interrogated even if they are being nice about it. "So she went off after dinner time then correct?"

"Yeah." Well at least that was one thing she did not have to lie about. Now when they argue about giving her the death penalty she could argue that she was not a complete liar. She might not be on trial now but Terezi sure feels like it. It does not help she is looking so nervous right now. "Terezi, do you know if Vriska wanted to go to her adopted family?"

"Uh, yeah. She was excited." Don't cry. She feels her tears going down her face. Terezi knows she ruined Vriska's life by taking it away. "I don't wanna be here." She finds herself choking on her words and the detective goes quiet. "Okay. We could continue this some other day." Terezi is shock by this but just nods her head. He keeps his word and lets Terezi go back to her room.

She stays hidden in there. When lunch time comes, she still stays in her room. One worker does stop by to give lunch. Terezi tries to eat her tray of food but every bite makes her sick.

Terezi could only walking in circles around her cold room. She can't eat right now. She is still having trouble coming to the conclusion that Vriska is dead. Now her friend is in some morgue getting picked at.

Terezi feels uneasy about it all and goes to sit on her bunk again. Her food sits next to her on the bed and Terezi is starting to feel more and more lost every second. She groans as she does not notice how cold her room was getting. Terezi tries to ignore the heavy feeling hanging over her. She shakes. Terezi shakes to the point that the food on her tray does so too. Yet, in a second the tray does not fall to the floor. No it goes flying across the room. The tray crashes into the wall loudly and Terezi's head snaps up. She freezes for a moment as she tries to understand what just happened. Terezi jumps to her feet to get a better look, but before she could do so, she sees something. In the corner of her eye she catches a glimpse of something mysterious. "What the fuck….?" She asks herself quietly and looks around the room. Her lights flicker for a short moment. Terezi holds the oxygen in her too long as she still stunned. This is too weird. Terezi is too caught off guard that when the tray goes flying to her again, she just moves enough so it does not hit her in chest. The tray only hits her shoulder but it still makes violent contact. The force was harsh and will probably leave bruising later on.

That's when she sees it though. Terezi thought her mind was just playing tricks on her, but that is when she sees a shape start to form before it. It is a terrifying experience but she can't run. Her feet are glued to the floor in fear and by the time her brain starts to make out the shape that is when she falls to the ground. "No! You can't be real…You died." Terezi tries to lower her voice. Yet, how could she when she can see her best friend floating before her. Still looking just as sickly as she had left her. "Yeah, you fucking jerk! I'm dead because of you. So why the fuck are you complaining?!" Vriska shouts and Terezi is sure that everyone in the place could hear her….or it? Ghost Vriska was a hard thing for Terezi to label and she is sure that this was all really just in her head. "No. This is not real. You are not real."

"Yes, I am. Stop saying that you jerk! You know what you did!" Vriska glares at Terezi with her dead eyes. Those eyes. Terezi can not even look at them. They are too haunting to her. All she sees is death in them. Death and anger. There is just so much anger in them. "I tried to get help." Terezi tries to explain herself. Now she is doing her best to remember the night. That blurry night makes no sense to her but now she needed to clear it up quickly. It is not every day that a ghost confronts her. "Not that you jerk! Well that too I guess. But I'm talking about you were the one that stabbed me in first place. Jealous I did not like you back? Hhhhhmmmm?! Or maybe it was because I was finally adopted? You were always jealous of me!" Her voice rings loudly in her room and even in her head. It hurts so much. How could anyone else not hear all of this noise? "No...I didn't do that. I don't even remember what happened. We both drank Vriska. I don't want fight you." Terezi states quickly. She feels as if the reaper himself is standing before her. When it was all just a lonely ghost.

"Well I do. I'm dead. You're not. So fuck you! I'm going to argue with you and you can't get rid of me again Terezi! I'm here to stay and fuck up your shitty life because you ruined mine for some reason. You want to know why I'm here? I'm stuck here because of you! I hate you!" She yells. Vriska's voice is so loud. It hurts her ears to the point to where Terezi has to cover them. "Vriska...I-I didn't do anything. It was not me."

"Stop fucking lying! Shit. It was you. I turned my back on you for a few seconds and you fucking stabbed in the back….and left me to die." Vriska floats closer to Terezi. She is trying to get in her face, but Terezi tries to move back. It is a useless attempt but there is nothing else she could do. "I went to get help. I swear Vriska."

"Well I don't believe you, backstabber. That is all you are. My one fucking chance at happiness and you ruined it. You know, everyone always thought that I would be the one to fuck shit up, but it was always you. You can't escape this time Terezi." There is a sick laugh from Vriska. A mocking laugh that sounds so wrong now that her friend was dead. Terezi was used to hearing that laugh when Vriska wanted to prove her wrong. Now, it is just creepy. "You can't be real."

She tries reassuring herself. Terezi closes her eyes in hopes Vriska would go away. Yet, her lights flicker once again and Terezi shakes more. "I am! And you have to deal with it you prick."

Terezi feels cold. The orphanage may not have the best temperatures but Terezi feels the room colder than usual. She does her best not to shiver but the floating Vriska in front of her keeps her scared and cold. Terezi knows it is Vriska's presence that keeps the room cool. That or this could all be in her mind. Maybe she did kill Vriska, and she feels so guilty to where she made up this Vriska. Though Terezi can not tell anyone. Everyone would think she was just having grieving issues. Maybe she does. Everything is all confusing to her and there could be a chance she is loosing her mind. "Why…? I couldn't have done it."

"You did! Stop lying to me! Admit it!"

"I'm not!" Terezi yells back. She feels like she is back to arguing with the old Vriska. Something just feels right about fighting with her again. It makes her pretend that Vriska was still alive with her. Though she is not alive and all her yelling and screaming does get notice. There is a loud knock on her door. Her head quickly goes to it and it opens slowly. Terezi stands up quickly to not look like she was losing her mind on the floor. Even if she was, she would not like them to see. It is just one of the caregivers. A nice, older lady. A lady that has worked there for years to the point to where that Terezi saw her was family. "Terezi, are you okay?" There is a worried look on her face as she look around the room. Vriska stays floating near Terezi, and she could have sworn she heard a snicker come from her. "Uh yeah…"

"Why is there a mess in here?" She asks nicely. It is so gentle that Terezi feels bad even if Vriska did it. "I'm sorry...I'll clean it up." Terezi says in hopes that it will be enough to get her to leave. It isn't. "I heard you yelling from down the hall. A few kids in the dorm said they could hear you...do you need to talk to someone, Terezi? I know you got terrible news today."

Terezi quickly shakes her head. "No. I'm fine." She does not believe her. There is a look on her face. Even then, Terezi knows they won't be bothering her too much right now. "Well, we do have counselors available. Are you sure you don't want to talk to yours?" She means well. She really does, but Terezi is on edge. Vriska is still in the room and Terezi seems to be the only one to notice. Even as Vriska laughs cruelly and asks "Yeah, Terezi. Don't you want to talk about how you killed me?" Heart just keeps on racing and Terezi snaps at the worker. "I said no! I just want to be alone."

A sigh comes from her. Terezi might have raised her voice but she is lucky that they are putting up with this for now. "Fine. Just know that they are available." She grabs on to the doorknob as a sign that she was going to leave Terezi alone. The thought bring her some relief. "Okay." There is one final sad look from her and the door was finally shut. Terezi waits a few seconds. She waits for the clicking of heels to get far away before putting her attention back on Vriska. "Why didn't she see you or anyone hear you? Why just me…?" She is doing her best to keep her voice down. The last things she wants is for others to hear her and think she was going crazy.

"Maybe you killed me?" Vriska says it so casually. It is almost as if she does not care anymore. Yet, Terezi is already tired of this game. Even if it does bring her some comfort to know that she could still talk to Vriska. "I didn't-."

"Well too bad. I'm fucking haunting you now, backstabber! That is your new name. Backstabber! It fits you." She laughs again. Vriska laughs and gets right back in Terezi's face. Yet, she is at her breaking point already. "Just leave me alone! Leave me alone. I didn't do it. I didn't. No one believes me. Not even you." She groans and is clenching her teeth.

"Whatever. You're so lame I wonder if you are even fucking worth haunting."

Terezi goes back to her bunk and grabs her headphones and puts them on. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Vriska is annoyed but Terezi quickly turns music on and does her best to face the wall in her room. She does not want to see Vriska right now. "I want to fight you, you backstabber." Even with the music starting to play, Terezi could still hear her. This is definitely her worst nightmare. Terezi shoves her face in her pillow and makes sure her music is blasting. Vriska growls and tries grabbing Terezi. It is impossible though. Her hands faze right through Terezi and Vriska is still also trying to get used to the idea of being dead. "Fuck you, Terezi! You can't stay like that forever!" Vriska is right. Though Terezi does stay like that for hours as Vriska tries to throw anything she can. It was from pillows to shoes. Anything small enough for Vriska to be able to throw. It was not until later that Terezi gets up to go clean up the mess the Vriska's makes. It does not take her long even if Vriska is still floating around her.

After that, Terezi decides to finally leave her room. She takes off her headphones long enough and right away the first thing she hears is Vriska hissing. Though she does not say anything and Terezi keeps trying to walk away quickly. She goes to the library area in the orphanage to get on a computer. Though she had a goal in mind. She was not going to be surfing the web just for fun today. Terezi finds herself doing research. She looks up information about ghost. The paranormal was never something she had study before but now she needed to. She starts looking up everything about ghosts. Everything from different types of ghosts to how to get rid of them. It almost feels wrong of her to be reading information on how to get rid of her friend...who is now dead. What else can she do though? Terezi is already done with everything and now just wants it all to stop.

"Heeeeeeeey, what ya looking at backstabber?" Vriska comes floating near her. Terezi can feel a chill go through her and she does not need to turn to know that Vriska is right behind her. "Nothing." She mumbles quietly, not wanting anyone around to think she was talking to herself. It does not matter that only a few people are in there. She does not want attention. "What? No you ain't! You're looking up crap to get rid of me! You fucking, backstabber! You are trash Terezi Pyrope. I can't believe we were friends."

"I'm the only one that can see and hear you. I'm scared, okay?" She looks around the room and could have sworn one of the other teenagers gave her a weird look. Terezi sighs and just goes back looking at her computer screen. "You should be scared. I'm fucking haunting you. You should pissing your pants by now." Vriska laughs but Terezi doesn't find any of this funny. Instead, she closes her tabs and gets out of her chair quickly as if she could get away from Vriska. Vriska could always just float through things to get to her. "Hey! Where are you going? Don't leave me...like you did last night." Terezi feels sick hearing Vriska say that. She is doing her best to not look panic, but the glances by her fellow orphans tell her she was failing. Terezi could feel them watching. The stares are burning her skin. She didn't know that looks could hurt her so much. Terezi just keeps walking away faster. She can't escape Vriska but maybe she can get away from the looks of the other kids. "Shut up. Please."

"Don't tell me to shut up, backstabber. I'm the dead one. I could do what I want." Vriska floats circles around Terezi as she walks quickly to her room. For once, Terezi is actually able to go to her room without anyone bothering her. Though she can tell people wanted to give her their condolences. Everyone knew they were close like sisters. After all they have known each other since Terezi came in at a young age of five after a fatal shooting her mother was involved in. Sure, everyone told her that they were appreciative of her mom's sacrifice as an officer but Terezi never expected that. Her mom had dreams and goals. She would promise Terezi all the vacation places they would go. Terezi could still remember the times they would spend the whole day together after her mom would do a long shift the night before. However, Terezi spent most her time in daycare, and then one day her mom just never picked her up. Child protective services came and took Terezi away. Ever since then, Terezi has been living in the orphanage and became close to Vriska quickly. After all, Terezi did not want to talk to anyone but her new roommate was so wild that Terezi always felt slightly better around her.

Not now though. For once in her life, Terezi feels sick with Vriska around her. This floating version of Vriska is scaring Terezi every passing second. Terezi slams the door to her room and Vriska just goes right through the door. "Wow. Drama queen." Vriska snickers and hovers over a chair to the only desk in the room. Terezi just goes to her bed and lays down once more. There is silence for a moment until Terezi lets out a sigh. "I would never hurt you Vriska. I'm sorry if I did though." Her voice cracks again and even as she hides her face, Vriska knows that she is starting to cry. "I really am…" Vriska sighs and crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Man, what would you do without me?"


End file.
